Martin Kelly
Martin Ronald Kelly (born 27 April 1990) is an English footballer who played as a right-back or centre-back for Liverpool from 2007 to 2014. Liverpool career A product of Liverpool's youth academy, Kelly was promoted to Melwood from Liverpool's Academy in the summer of 2007. Kelly earned his first call up to the senior squad as an unused substitute in the Champions League group stage against Olympique de Marseille. On 9 December 2008 he made his Liverpool debut coming on as a substitute for Jamie Carragher in the Champions League group stage match against PSV Eindhoven. He then had a spell on loan at Huddersfield Town from 26 March 2009, which lasted until the end of the 2008-09 season. Kelly came back to make his first start for Liverpool on 20 October 2009 in the Champions League group stage match against Olympique Lyonnais. Due to an injury he was substituted in the 74th minute. On 15 March 2010 he made his Premier League debut as a substitute for Glen Johnson in the 4-1 win over Portsmouth at home. Due to the injury problems of the 2010-11 season, and the failure of Paul Konchesky to make an impact at Anfield, Kelly made several more appearances both domestically and in Europe. He was played at the right back position while Glen Johnson played out of position at left back. On 27 February 2010 Kelly injured his hamstring in the 3-1 defeat to West Ham United. He did not play any more games in the 2010-11 season. On 3 December 2010 Kelly signed a contract extension that will keep him at Anfield until 30 June 2014. Kelly scored his first professional goal for Liverpool on 29 November 2011 in the League Cup quarter final match away to Chelsea. He scored a close-range header from a Craig Bellamy free kick to score the second goal in a 2-0 win. In the 2012-13 season under new manager Brendan Rodgers, Kelly began as Liverpool's first-choice right back, with Glen Johnson filling in the left back berth. On 23 September 2012 however, Kelly suffered an anterior cruciate ligament injury to his knee in a home League tie against Manchester United which is expected to keep him sidelined for a significant length of time. About his injury, Kelly tweeted "It's not the worst injury I've had and I'll be fighting for my place next year when I'm back fitter and stronger." On 8 February 2013, Kelly signed a new long-term contract with Liverpool- stating "I'm delighted to have signed. It means everything to me and my family. I've been at Liverpool since I was seven, so it's in my heart and I love the club". Kelly began appearing again during the 2013-14 pre-season, and scored a goal during Liverpool's 4-1 victory over Valerenga on 7 August 2013, bundling in a header from a corner. He made his first competitive appearance since his injury on 25 September 2013, coming on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's 1-0 League Cup defeat away to Manchester United. He completed his first 90 minutes of the season on 25 January 2014, in Liverpool's 2-0 FA Cup win away to Bournemouth. Kelly failed to trouble the first team for the remainder of the season, however he started Liverpool's post-season friendly away to Shamrock Rovers on 14 May 2014, playing centre back. He netted Liverpool's third goal in a 4-0 win, volleying in at the near post. On 14 August 2014, it was confirmed that Kelly had signed for Crystal Palace for a fee of £1,500,000, potentially rising to £2,000,000. This brought an end to seven years of service for the first team, many of which had been spent injured. Kelly made 62 appearances for Liverpool, scoring just once. Honours Liverpool *Premier Reserve League: 1 (2008) *Dallas Cup: 1 (2008) *League Cup: 1 (2012) Individual *Liverpool Young Player of the Year: 2 (2010-11, 2011-12) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 1 (February 2011) Stats Notes *Aged 20, Kelly appeared on the Liverpool F.C. official site in the July 2010 edition of an article series called "One to Watch," which outlined five very gifted young players from Liverpool's academy. He also appeared at age 19 in the June 2009 edition. External links * *Martin Kelly's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Kelly Kelly